


【德哈】蜂蜜面包与龙舌兰

by B_E_E_T, Mota_gugugu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_E_T/pseuds/B_E_E_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mota_gugugu/pseuds/Mota_gugugu
Summary: ABO设定，pwp马尔福信息素为龙舌兰酒，波特信息素为蜂蜜面包一起来搞救世主！*本文为双人共同创作，接龙完成。





	【德哈】蜂蜜面包与龙舌兰

救世主后颈的腺体又在发烫了。舞会中央的灯光绚烂闪烁着，哈利波特脸色潮红地推开舞伴，穿过人群跑到角落里。他脸色发白，汗涔涔地蜷缩着身子，攥住脖子的力道像是要把皮肤撕开。蜂蜜面包的甜香伴随着汗液暴露在潮热的空气中，角落昏暗，但信息素的甜意细丝般送入在场的每一位Alpha的鼻腔。

有个可怜的Omega发情了，人群开始跃跃欲试地躁动起来。一刹间，探索的目光在舞会中每个人的身上来回流转。可只有马尔福嘴角偷偷扬起了狡猾的坏笑，哦，他瞄到了藏在角落里的那一撮乱糟糟的黑发。波特，发情的是那个该死的救世主波特！因发情而落魄不堪的救世主——多么混乱又可笑的光景，足够来尽情取笑那可怜的波特一辈子，这个高傲的少年幼稚地想。哈利发觉到舞池中虎视眈眈的目光，仓促地捂住腺体，弯腰跑出礼堂。混乱的人群中，没有人注意到那个紧随其后的金色身影。

救世主从来没有这么狼狈过，一浪高过一浪的情欲冲得他大脑发蒙，蜂蜜面包味的信息素像是决堤了的洪水般迫不及待地往上涌，使他闻起来就像是一个行走的大型面包房。那一头乌黑的短发湿透了，软趴趴地黏在额角。可这对他滑腻的下身来说根本不值一提，哈利甚至怀疑这讨厌的液体已经渗了出去，在袍子后面留下了淫糜的水痕。这简直要比与伏地魔激战还糟糕，他绝望地想。对发情期多年的压抑让这一次的情潮来得格外猛烈，他在慌乱中随便钻进了个无人的盥洗室，这才想起来自己压根没有带那该死的抑制剂！

如同卸下绳子的木偶，四肢疲软。衣服窸窸窣窣地摩擦着哈利的一切敏感部位——下体，胸前，以及他从未被触碰过的肌肤。细小的褶皱成为勾引，粗粝的纤维纵情挑逗。双眼蒙上水汽，欲望充斥大脑，如同蚂蚁般嗜入他的骨髓。汗液和清莹的淫液让裤子湿透了。好热…理智的弦终于被崩开。哈利试探性的将手伸入衬衫中，抚摸着自己已经发胀的乳头，脸上更加火热，也许是来自胸前的快感，也或者是来自剧烈的羞耻。他的大脑陷入酥麻的混乱，信息素在略清冷的空气中放纵炸裂着，甚至不知这蜂蜜面包的鲜甜味道正在招引饥饿的雕枭。

脚步声在盥洗室门口停住了，打着坏算盘的德拉科兴奋地转动门上的金属把手，他一心想着看波特惊慌失措的表情。黑魔头唯一的对手，伟大的救世主窘迫淫乱的独自偷偷躲在厕所里发骚——这一定是全世界最有趣的笑话。

稠腻的信息素几乎是在门打开的那一瞬间就争先恐后地扑到了哈利的脸上，闯入了他的鼻腔。像是过于甜蜜的高浓度香精，呛得马尔福差点咳嗽起来。操，他太小看这玩意儿的威力了。馥郁的香甜气味使他的头也开始木木的发麻，无意间，加了薄荷和柠檬的龙舌兰气息从后颈处收不住地漫出来，悄无声息地融入狭小盥洗室中巨大的云雾一般粘稠的信息素。两种气味缠绵着，环绕在他们中间。“那很像德拉科。”在欲望的操纵下已经失去了思考能力的哈利无意识地想着，他就这么坐在那一团东西中间，衣冠不整的，饱含渴望的。

马尔福呆呆地望着坐在冰凉白色大理石地面上的少年，他湿红着眼睛，因得不到满足而委屈的泪水满眼眶打转。这晶莹的液体颤颤悠悠地从眼角滑落，滚过救世主被情欲染上粉色的脸颊，流过他小巧可爱的耳垂，滴落到精雕细琢的锁骨上，再顺着丝绸般的肌肤一路向下，滑过高高翘起的性器，汇入双腿间不断流淌的小湖泊。哈利波特带着哭腔呜呜地嘟囔着，像是只顺从而祈求公羊疼爱的淫荡小羊。

信息素冲击着小少爷的大脑，不自觉中，Alpha那辛烈的味道压倒性地释放出来，那是占据，吞噬，攫为己有。少年的理智抽离，他感觉下体发涨，离自己几步远的宿敌……吸引着他，拴住了他，凌乱的黑发仿佛沾染了不洁的水汽，太淫乱了，太放荡了。

几近是失去了所有的冷静，他触碰上那闪着水光的，微微泛着淡小麦色胴体，哈利的身体一颤，那是冰凉的手指。焚身般的燥热中，一丝冰冷却如清泉。救世主放下最后的尊严，甚至不知面前是何人。他扯开耷拉滑下肩膀的衬衫，欲将全身碰触那双冰凉的手，给他想要的——欢愉和快感，急促的呼吸交斥，诉说着欲望。指尖沾上哈利生理的泪水，汗水，游走着。

“求你了，”哈利涨红着脸小声恳求眼前人，身子控制不住地往前蹭“求你……”

德拉科的眸子暗了下去，像是深不见底的海沟。他狠狠攥住黑发少年的手腕，将它用力翻转按在墙上。马尔福贪婪地呼吸着身下Omega的香气，冰凉的手指顺着喉结下滑，锁骨，胸肌，挺立的乳头，平滑的小腹，哈利拱起身子，他过于敏感，在一次次触碰中抖个不停。马尔福咽下口水，深知自己无法脱离，面对诱人的宿敌，他那稚嫩的想法已经被Alpha生理的现实击碎了。

仿佛正在撕咬猎物的猛兽，他疯了般啃噬着救世主甘甜的嘴唇，将这两片娇嫩的花瓣随意蹂躏。浓烈的龙舌兰信息素是囚禁了多日的怪物，放肆地汹涌。酒精味夹杂着蜂蜜的甜，腻乎乎的把空气填满。哈利在朦胧中睁开双眼，然后看到了金发下那双如狼一样的眼睛，贪婪病态的，危险凶锐的，闪着冷光的眼睛。

那是头狼看见猎物时的眼睛。

波特颤抖得更厉害了，像是个哆哆嗦嗦的筛子。兴奋，恐惧或是对Alpha骨子里的臣服与渴望。他仰起头，像是回应神明一样接受着对方的索取，任眼前人把自己的衣服件件剥落。他已经不会思考更多了，“啊……哈……”他期待着，大口呼吸，双手下探，探入自己那秘密的，从未开发过的后花园，“唔..……嗯，快……快点……啊……”马尔福的唇角轻轻翘了起来，他纤长白皙的手覆上哈利挺立的性器，“求我。”“哈……额啊……求……求求你……”哈利用湿润了的红眼眶望着马尔福淡灰色的带着戏谑的双眸，双手环住马尔福的脖颈，如扑火的飞蛾一般献上自己火热的吻。马尔福紧紧按住哈利的脑后，这个吻被无限加深了，他的另一只手开始快速套弄。迫不及待的阴茎在手掌地玩弄下上端慢慢流淌出爱和欲望的汁液。

看到救世主的脸因无法呼吸而通红的像一个熟透的苹果，德拉科才恋恋不舍的把唇齿分开，哈利的身体微微地抖着，单薄的脊背上肩胛骨突了出来,他用额头抵住了湿乎乎的黑发小羊羔。凉凉的触感使波特略微清醒，铂金色的头发略过了他的脸颊，因为发情期无法转动了的大脑晕晕乎乎地想象面前肆意玩弄他的人是昨日那个趾高气扬嘲讽他的小少爷。这罪恶的幻想使他感到耻辱，下身那个不知羞愧的小东西却撅得更高了。他难耐地扭动着两团棉花一样柔软的臀瓣，下面的东西流个不停。越来越浓的信息素不断地推动着二人对彼此的渴求，马尔福看着救世主在他面前放任淫乱的模样，胸膛中炙热的欲火不受控制的一路向下。

双腿间蛰伏的巨物被彻底唤醒，涨得发疼，越发坚硬地耀武扬威起来，死死地抵着紧绷的西装裤，支起一座高耸的雄峰。哈利则是山神奋不顾身的信徒，尽情地憧憬龙舌兰气息的疼爱。只需少年再增加些随意的触碰，直挺的玉茎就会忍耐不住地抖动着落下泪来。“速速禁锢。”马尔福突然说道，哈利性器的根部突然被看不见的绳子死死箍住，惊起他大声的呻吟。看着救世主慌张的颤抖，他的眼睛里闪烁起熟悉的玩味神情。

“啊——”他带着哭腔急促地喘息，“不要，不要！太紧了，德拉科……求你——”哈利痛苦得神志不清，在一片混沌中亲昵地吐出一个在梦中千万次呼唤过的名字——德拉科。在哈利无数的梦境里，金色碎发游离滑过白得透光的天鹅般的脖颈，戏谑说着刻薄话语的双唇触碰自己的每一寸肌肤…他瞪大了雾蒙蒙又透彻如碧绿湖水的眸子，眉毛微皱，睫毛仿佛蜻蜓翅膀颤动着，坚定地认为眼前的一切是因为发情而产生的强烈幻觉。

随即而来的是来自后穴被触碰的奇妙快感。马尔福的手顺着他的臀缝摸下去，手指停留在被汩汩欲望的爱液濡湿的小穴。感受到外物的触摸，柔软饥渴的穴肉焦急地往上涌，像是要把这仅有的抚慰疯狂吞下，尽情享受他带给自己的无上欢愉。“哈啊！不行了……”,过于欲求不满的神情令马尔福的心又一阵狂跳。潮湿的小穴吞下两根手指，指腹与精心修剪过的指甲刮过肠壁上的褶皱，刻薄的唇吻上哈利的喉结，伸出舌尖在身下人因发情而微微泛红的肌肤上留下游蛇般的淡淡水痕，水痕蔓延到胸口，闪着淫荡的光，身下手指的爱抚让哈利的呻吟声来不及哼完下一声又溢了出来，而德拉科又玩弄似的舔起他胸前的两点红樱，哈利的头扭向一边，屈起手腕掩住潮红难耐的面庞，阴茎头因快感与魔咒的束缚溢出点点白色水光，小穴吮吸着他纤长的手指，“啊哈……呜呜呜……不行，我不行了……”尽管马尔福是校园中受欢迎的Alpha，但出于家族严格的家教，也从未领略过发情的Omega。Alpha的天性无法压抑，身下的性器涨得发疼，他三两下解开银质的皮带扣，硕大的欲火弹出，他抽出手指，将自己巨大的阴茎深深顶入。

“啊——”救世主的头颅高高的向后仰着，身体弯成了一条美妙的弧线，尖叫中夹杂着痛苦的欢愉。太大了，太热了，哈利的脑子里混乱地想。即使是对于发情期被充分开发过的湿软Omega来说，吞下马尔福跋扈的性器也是一个艰难的挑战。“唔，嘶——”德拉科也被波特紧致的小洞吸的生疼，他一手拍打着对方饱满的臀瓣，一边慢慢地抽插。被操开的嫩肉变得柔软而富有弹性，像是一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。金发少爷被眼前人极大地取悦了，腰部移动的速度逐渐加快。更多的快感在哈利疼痛散去后密集的涌来，触电般的舒爽略带有难以言喻的痒意，抑制不住的呻吟变得绵软细长，从嘴角不由自主地漫出来。救世主的后面仿佛已经坠入了无尽欢愉甜蜜的极乐之海，可被束缚的前方却仍被得不到的释放所折磨。“啊，求你……”哈利忍不住恳求地呜咽着，可坏心眼的金发少年怎会这样轻易地饶过他。

马尔福加快了抽插的速度，巨大的阴茎在波特的身体里横冲直撞。浓烈的龙舌兰混合着柠檬与薄荷的清香强势地压在哈利身上，这沉醉又呛人的味道无孔不入般钻入鼻腔，口腔甚至是眼眶。哈利湿红着眼睛，后颈的腺体肿胀。蜂蜜面包甜腻的渴求来自酒精的沁人清凉，他扭动着身子，被束缚的性器酸痛难耐，释放不了的欲望在血管里突突地跳动，几近燃烧。哈利要被这强烈的欲望逼疯：“求求你！求求你！”汗液、津液或是些别的什么液体混乱的挂在他的脸上，将他弄得一团糟。泪水因为快感与痛苦不受控制的流下，然后在飞快地冲撞中被溅落。他试图用双手抚慰前面胀痛的欲望来减轻这令人痛苦的不适感，可无论他怎么费力的摩擦和扭动都是徒劳。而性格过分的金发少爷则一直似笑非笑地看着他无能为力的自我营救。救世主终于抛下了全部的尊严，像是个欠操的婊子一样崩溃绝望地哭喊：“求你了！德拉科……求你了，让我射！”

没有人能拒绝那双绿色的眼睛。

猛烈的快感随着冲撞猛烈袭来，阴茎摩擦着肠壁，硕大的龟头冲撞在敏感的软肉。德科拉又加快了动作的速度，嫩穴周围的液体在急速地撞击下泛起了白色的泡沫，然后他终于抬手解除了缠绕在波特性器上折磨他的咒语。哈利几乎是在一瞬间就达到了顶峰，大脑在强烈地冲击下一片空白，终于得到了释放的阴茎在短暂的沉默后极强地喷发，带有糕点香甜的腥咸液体甩的到处都是。救世主的意识远远地从身体里抽开来飞上了高空，所有的一切都被无情地夺走，只有快乐的感官被无限的放大。可马尔福的动作丝毫没有停下，强烈的刺激感又随着冲撞继续进发，他战栗着，震颤着，脚趾用力地弯曲，手指紧紧交叉。黑色濡湿的碎发摆动，马尔福紧紧望着他被操得摇摇欲坠，泪液滴落的宿敌。那是一块可口的蜂蜜面包，已经在他手里散出了最美妙的香甜。

Alpha仍不满足于此，德拉科急促地呼吸着，他急躁而粗暴地把四肢酥软的哈利翻了个身，而散发着蜂蜜甜香的肿胀腺体暴露在微凉的空气中。哈利双臂勉强支撑在地上，高潮的余温仍未褪去，强势的Alpha双手扶住他削瘦的颤抖的肩膀，后颈拂过马尔福的一呼一吸，哈利瞪大了眼睛，那是本能的被标记的危机感，“不……不要……不要……”他惊恐地想要挣扎着回头，但随之而来的是腺体被舌尖略过的令他惊恐的刺激，“啊……呃……啊哈……”红肿不堪的腺体被一点点地刺激着，先是柔软灵活的舌头的舔弄，又是更加放肆地用整齐的齿扫过，坚硬地触碰几乎让哈利疯狂“啊哈……不要标记我……”他无用地小声呼喊着，金发少年还是狠狠咬住了那块不停散发蛊惑香气的腺体，像是用利牙扼住了猎物颈动脉的饥饿的狼。他用的力气很大，哈利光滑的皮肤上立刻渗出了鲜红的血珠，可刹那间的疼痛和快感却使他淫荡而满足的大叫，香软甜腻的蜂蜜面包与苦涩清冽的龙舌兰在空气中交融。

伴随着交缠的信息素，哈利粉嫩的乳粒因为快感变得更加挺翘可爱，被德拉科残忍地揉捏后红得仿佛要滴血，已经释放过一次的性器再次在舒爽中把头昂得老高。不知道他的追随者看见伟大的救世主这淫乱的模样会作何感想，马尔福的脑海里闪过这句话。奇怪的想法突然占据了他的心，莫名膨胀的占有欲让他想把这个有着一头乱糟糟黑发的少年彻底囚禁，成为独属于自己一个人的羊羔。德拉科大开大合地干着身下人。每一次撞击都更快了，像是要把自己狠狠地嵌入哈利的身体一般，一下又一下的深深捣弄着，狠狠研磨他最里处敏感的生殖腔口，仿佛要把这娇羞的软肉生生操开。他沉醉的呼吸对方脖颈上香甜的面包气息，又因为其中夹杂的酒香而暗自满足。马尔福恍然间意识到了自己怪异的情感波动，这早已不只是Alpha骨子里对于Omega的强烈占有，更是隐藏在疯狂下炙热的甜蜜爱意。

马尔福想起来无数个日日夜夜，即使闭上眼仍然挥之不去的黑发和那张有着极漂亮绿眼睛的脸。他开始骗自己，给对方亲手套上了一层宿敌的外衣，试图通过辱骂和欺凌掩饰内心最深处的想法，制造彼此仇恨的假象。他像是把头埋进沙堆的可笑鸵鸟一样逃避着这不该存在的情感，可终究无法忤逆自己的心。

而这一刻，当他把自己深深埋入哈利身体时，才发现自己是如此激烈地渴望着这段情感的回应与缠绵。

德拉科冲撞的速度如此之快，他不要命一般将身下人折磨的说不出话来。他从未比此刻更想蹂躏这个毫无防备的死对头，与其说是蹂躏，不如称为疯狂的占有，一次又一次的撞击。哈利随着冲撞而呜咽出的声声呻吟，变成了诱人的音符。

德拉科扳过身下人的头，用淡灰色的眸子深深地望着他，“看着我。”他勒令般地发话了，Alpha威严的信息素像一道令牌，哈利头脑发懵，只是透着泪眼呆呆望着他，“德拉科？”直到此刻，他方才彻底认清将他操入骨子里的那个人，是德拉科·马尔福。绿祖母般的双瞳充满了疑惑和迷茫，被暂时标记后带来的短暂清醒让救世主后知后觉地明白过来了这一切，而这个认知让他无地自容。马尔福听到了那轻轻地几个音节，难以察觉地笑了起来，突如其来的深深地挺入“呃啊……”，哈利又迎来了一次高潮，汩汩吐出的液体已经稀的不像样，德拉科抱紧了他，两人同时达到了欲望的顶峰，浓稠的精液如热流般注入哈利体内。“啊……哈……德拉科……喜欢……”哈利仰起头，搂紧了少爷如大理石般光洁的躯干，他在高潮的混沌之中吐露了自己的心声。Alpha的结在哈利体内不断胀大，将还留在极乐余韵中痉挛的Omega死死锁住，像是要把他永恒的拥抱在自己身边，此生只与自己厮守。

乳白色的液体还在源源不断地灌入救世主的身体，德拉科像是捧着稀世珍宝一样轻轻捧起他的脸，然后在唇边落下了虔诚的一吻。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话说——  
> Mota：第一次尝试接龙写文，没有想到产物竟然会是pwp长车哈哈哈哈哈！能和beet太太一起爆肝真是十分快乐（又羞耻。），而且最终成品居然意料之外没有特别强的违和感，也是非常惊喜啦！希望还会再次合作啊💖😭！  
> beet：别惹老子


End file.
